


COD BO CW, Belikov x reader/Bell

by EnderAvis



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Dimitri Ivanovich Belikov, F/M, Female Bell (Call of Duty), Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderAvis/pseuds/EnderAvis
Summary: You, Bell, fall in love with the KGB double agent. wip|romance|call of duty black ops cold war
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Bell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifingGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/gifts).



> very work in progress, i try to write but sometimes i just dont feel it y'know?

You were assigned to the KGB case with Adler and Dimitri Belikov. You didn’t know what to expect, as you used to work in the CIA. As you waited in the boiler room hidden with Adler, you were prepared to walk out whenever the signal was given by Belikov. But waiting for him got boring pretty quick so you let your mind wander. 

  
There was a lot to think about in current times, Perseus and evidence related to him, what Adler and Woods said about Hudson, and what Belikov was doing inside the base. What was Belikov doing you wondered? You didn’t know much about him besides that he was a double agent for the American side. You think that you'd like to know more about the Russian on your side. Time slowly ticked until you heard a voice and saw the signal, a light clicked several times on the ground. You and Adler walked into view and saw Belikov opening the boiler room door.

  
“You’ll need uniforms,” Belikov advised in a smoky Russian accent. “I will lead two guards here and you two will take them down.”

  
“Hide!” Adler warned and you both ducked behind crates and gas canisters as Belikov led the guards past you and him.

  
«там там там! Я нашел незапертую дверь.»1 Belikov scolded the two guards. «Этой некомпетентности нет оправдания. У нас есть очень строгие протоколы, чтобы предотвратить это, ясно?» 2

  
As their backs were turned you motioned to Adler and snapped the closest one’s neck.

  
“I will go, as to not seem suspicious. If anyone asks, you are reporting to Commander Sobol,” Belikov said and walked out of the basement. “Quickly, get changed,” Adler said.

After you had both changed you headed out of the bunker and into the main lobby of the KGB headquarters.

  
“We need to be in and out of this.” Adler mentioned as we walked toward the metal detectors, “No metal detectors for us.” As soon as he grabbed the handle of the door next to them a soviet soldier said,

“Tovarishch, you need to go through the metal detector.”

  
“There’s no need, we were cleared by comrade Belikov.”

  
“Please, we need to keep the facility safe from intruders.” The soldier was persistent so you and Adler shared a look and walked through.

  
Adler walked through safely but you hesitated and stepped through. It beeped the second you stepped in and a soldier motioned for you to put your bag up on the counter for inspection. You set the bag on the counter and a soldier behind it unzipped it when Belikov walked by.

  
“The general needs you comrade Ivan, I will finish this.”

  
“Thank you comrade Belikov.”

  
Belikov started looking through the bag.

  
“You’re late Belikov,” Adler said in a hushed tone.

  
“He’s here, is he not?” You replied in a harshly.

  
Adler only glared at you as Belikov cleared the bag.

  
“I will meet you two at the base.” And he nodded you guys off.

Direct Translations:  
1, “There there there! I see a door left open.”  
2, “There is no excuse for this incompetence. We have very strict protocols in place to prevent this, is this clear?”


	2. Chapter 2

You and Adler walked through the base until you took an elevator. You were about to pull your gun from the bag when someone put their hand in the way of the elevator door and stepped in.

  
“New faces. When do you two show up.”

  
“About a month ago.”

  
“Hmm, and who do you report to?”

  
You glanced at Adler and he had the same expression on his face. You took a step forward and grabbed the man by the neck as Adler knocked his lights out.

  
“Elevator conversations always get so awkward.” Adler said, ”Gear up, we’re almost at bunker level.”

  
You both grabbed your guns out of the bag and got ready when the elevator door swung open and revealed a group of soviet soldiers in the middle of a hallway. You both let loose a reign of bullets on them and started moving from room to room, wiping the soldiers out as you went. You climbed up to a mezzanine at one point and Adler told you to put gas in the air vents.

  
You did and continued to make your way through the room.

  
You went into the hallway and the bunker after that.

  
“We don't have much time, they're cutting through!” Adler yelled.

  
You were looking through and moving files onto a disc as fast as you but it was no use, they had cut through so you leveled your gun again. You defended the room and when the disc was done loading Adler grabbed it and ran out so you went after him. The Soviet soldiers were trying to convince you to surrender but you kept pushing through the rooms.

  
“Surrender now, we have your friend.” They had gotten Belikov.

  
“Activate that gas Bell!”

  
You grabbed your remote and let the gas loose in the room as you and Adler put your masks on.

  
“When you get in there get a mask on Belikov.” But you had other plans.

  
You cleared out the room in record time but when you reached Belikov, you fell to your knees and kissed him, even amidst the dangerous smoke.  
When you pulled away, Adler was standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

  
“Get a room you two.” He sneered and untied Belikov, giving him a gun and a gas mask.

  
Belikov was breathless but you pulled him to his feet and kept moving through the room.

  
“We’re safe, Belikov do you know where we could get better gear?” Adler questioned, hearing gunshots outside the room.

  
“I- Da, I do. It is farther back through the bunker near an elevator. There are soldiers guarding it.” He said this with a shaky smile towards you.

  
“We’ll take ‘em down.” Adler pushed through a heavy steel door and laid down fire on the soldiers inside.

  
“The armor is back here!” You called back to them. “Let’s gear up!”

  
As you all geared up and picked up machine guns Adler tossed you a remote.

  
“Get the charge ready Bell. We’re tearing this place apart from the inside out.” Adler commanded. “Lazar, can Belikov hitch a ride?”

  
“Plenty of room in the backseat,” He responded through his headset outside the headquarters.

  
The elevator doors opened and you tossed the charge and began shooting the soldiers on the other side. You burned through them and ran out of the entrance and jumped into the backseat of Lazar’s car with Belikov next to you.

  
“Floor it!” Adler yelled rolling over the trunk, gunfire from the Soviets smashing into the back glass, and into the front seat himself.

  
You fired out the broken back glass until you were safe and then leaned back. Seeing Belikov safe and by your side, you couldn’t control yourself and jumped into his arms and kissed him again. Even deeper this time. He wrapped his arms around you and you leaned into him.

  
“That is nasty,” Lazar said, looking into the backseat.

  
“Don’t be jealous that the last time you had someone kiss you was twenty years ago,” Belikov retorted, breaking away.

  
“Whatever, just keep it professional on the battlefield and in the workplace will you?” Adler asked.

  
“As long as Hudson doesn’t know about this.” You replied.

  
“Oh, don’t you worry about that Bell.”


	3. Chapter 3

You got out of the car and looked directly at Belikov.

“We need to talk.”

  
“Of course.”

  
You pulled him off to the side and into a currently unused room.

  
“Hudson will not find out about us. Even if he does I’m not leaving you,” Belikov said quickly.

  
“I know. I just- I wanted to say- I don’t know…”

  
“I’m here for you. I’m not leaving the team even if I wanted to and neither are you.”

  
You looked at him, tears threatening to fall. He pulled you into an embrace. You wrapped your arms around him as he slowly swayed back and forth. Your silent tears fell on his shoulder as he rubbed his hand over your back. He pulled away and looked at you

  
“It will be alright. I promise”

  
He gave you a warm smile and you returned with one shakily. He dried your tears and you both walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bit of a shorter chapter, felt adding more wouldnt make it fit right


	4. Chapter 4

Adler looked at you but Belikov shook his head.

  
“So, anything new about Perseus or his sleeper agents?”

  
“Yes actually, we learned he has agents in his allies’ territories.” Parks informed.

  
“Well if I were him I wouldn’t want my allies getting out of line either. But that brings a new question, do they have agents in his territory?”

  
“We don’t know that, but we do know that we have to cut his connections off. One at a time if we have to.”

  
“Then which ones are we going to go crush then?

  
“The ones where he’ll strike next, Cuba.”

  
“So we’re going to Cuba once we’re all geared up?”

  
“That’s the plan.”

  
“And after that?”

  
“One step at a time Bell.”

  
“You heard her. Get some rest, we’re heading to Cuba tomorrow morning.” Adler said, standing up.

“Who all’s going?” You asked.

  
“You, me, Lazar, Parks, Mason, and Woods.”

  
“I’m going too.” Belikov stood up.

  
“We need you to get back into the KGB.” Adler told him.

  
“And how would I do that? They all know my face and the second they see it’ll be a fate worse than the firing squad!”

  
“We have a plan, anything that you can get out of the KGB that weakens them and strengthens us is something we want done.”

  
“I see. Tell me the plan later and I’ll get it done.”

  
“Will do.” Adler said, lighting a cigarette.

  
And that was that. Once everyone was geared up and fully healed, it was off to Cuba.


	5. Chapter 5

You got there and Adler briefed the team on what was going to go down. You go in, clear the area, kill the sleeper agents, get any intel that’s there and get out towards the exfil.

Everything went fine until the exfil part.

They came in with choppers and planes and you were forced to save either Park or Lazar. Time was ticking and you had 10 seconds to hook one up to the exfil and get out alive. You acted on instinct and immediately went towards Park. You got her hooked up just in time and you were both swept into the sky.

  
You were in and out of consciousness. You remember Adler helping you to the safehouse and being dropped and dragged into it. You heard Adler tell Sims to get the gurney. As you’re being dragged onto it Park walks over to you, nursing a wound on her shoulder.

  
“Bell, I feel I owe you. Bloody Hell. We’re going to lose a lot more than Lazar if we don’t execute this next move correctly. We need you to hang in there for one more assignment. I’m counting on you again, Bell.”

  
You saw and heard Adler ‘get the dosages ready’. You saw and felt Adler stick a syringe into the back of your eye.

  
“Bell, listen to me. I need you to remember. Think back to our time in Vietnam. One more time. We need to finish what we started. We had a job to do.”

  
Suddenly you were back in Vietnam, still in the helicopter crash. You jumped down and heard Adler’s voice over the flashback.

  
“Remember back in Vietnam, you jumped down from the helicopter and ran forward, grabbing an m16. You need to get to the bunker and find Perseus.”

  
It was like an interactive flashback. You ran toward the rice field and grabbed the nearest gun, a sniper.

  
“Or maybe it was another weapon…”

  
You began picking off the Vietnam soldiers and running toward a break in the trees. You stopped abruptly at a fork in the road.

  
“You found yourself at a fork and went right.”

  
You sprinted down the right hand path and took cover, seeing more soldiers gathered in an area. You and some remaining American soldiers took them out. You see the mouth of a cave near a shallow creek.

  
“Bell, go into the cave.”

  
You run into the cave, jumping down from ledge to ledge.

  
“You equipped your shotgun and had a bow ready.”

  
Instantly, as if like magic, you had a shotgun in your hands and a bow and quiver slung over your shoulder.

  
“That’s when you discovered VC soldiers meeting with Soviet agents.

You took cover behind a stalagmite and shot an arrow toward a VC soldier’s head. It hit and they scattered.

  
You kept running, killing the soldiers and agents, going deeper into the cave. Out of the blue you come across a room with 3 walls made of smooth concrete and a red bunker door in the far wall.

“Yes Bell! That’s the bunker door.”

  
You open the door and walk through the hallway. You see a room at the end and start running toward it.

“Keep going Bell, we need to find Perseus and his plans.”

  
You reach the room but your vision instantly goes white.


	6. Chapter 6

“We almost had it! Lets run 6”

  
“Okay, ready.” Park says.

  
Your vision returns back in your crashed helicopter.

  
“According to your debrief, you woke up and the rest of your crew was missing. The VC were on the ground and searching for survivors. You readied your bow to take them out silently.”

  
You had a recurve bow in your hands and you quickly took out several soldiers. You drew attention quickly but found an AK-47 to take them out faster. You ran toward the same break in the trees as last time.

“The path split near a ruin, so you took the well traveled path on your left, not toward the waterfall on your right.”

  
You went down the path and took out several soldiers and dodging gunfire. You came across a bridge going over a chasm.

  
“You mentioned crossing a bridge near a village. The bunker was somewhere on the other side.”

  
You ran across the bridge and you thought you saw Lazar crossing it too. Either way, you stood at another crossroad.

  
“At the fork, you followed the right, toward the sound of gunfire.”

  
You went down the path and found more American soldiers getting ready for an attack.

  
“Seeing a firefight, you readied your m16.”

  
You fought and laid down fire with the other group that was there. You walked through the ruins and saw the red bunker door again. You pushed it open and saw two projectors. You flicked through them and put the 2 halves of the red door projection on the wall. You opened it and walked through the hallway to the meeting room once again. As you got closer to the blackboard and Perseus in front of it your vision faded to white.

“No, don’t stop Bell. Fuck. FUCK. Hand me the fallback scenario manual.”

  
“Here it is.” Park responded.

  
“According to your debrief you woke up in the middle of a firefight. The crash survivors were defending against a VC attack.”

  
You ran forward with only a grenade launcher and helped to kill some Vietnam soldiers. You walked through the same trail and took the left one again. Shooting down some soldiers in the trees, you kept running forward, across the bridge. You saw soldiers on either side but they were frozen in time.

“You went left at the fork, not right.”

  
Time seemed to unfreeze as you found more allies and used a sniper to assist them. You signaled a napalm strike that leveled the village and the soldiers in it.

  
“Inside a house hit by napalm you would find a hidden bunker door.”

  
You followed Adler’s orders and found the red bunker door in one of the flaming houses. You opened it but it was stuck. Adler told you that he didn’t care and to open it. You turned around and you were back in the hallway. You turned the corner and found the door. Opening it revealed to be the exact same stretch of hallway, the exact same corner.

  
“Park, give Bell another injection. Do it now!”

  
You kept turning the same corner over and over.

  
“Heart rates spiking, I’m not sure how much longer Bell can last.”

  
You finally saw the bunker door but every time you got closer it moved farther away.

  
“Good. Everything’s stabilizing. Heart rate is coming down now.”

  
It stopped getting closer but when you opened it, the hallway was back. Getting frantic you turned around and saw the door less than 5 feet from you. You opened it and walked through the hallway to a lab. You kept walking but the ground broke below you and you fell down and landed in front of the bunker door. Opening it you saw the meeting room and Perseus standing in it. You got closer to him and he started to talk.

  
“Comrades… The United States and its allies slowly consume that which is dear to us.”

  
Time slowed as he talked until he stood still, mid-step. You walked around the room and found a computer. You looked through the files on it but it was in Russian. Until you came across one file in English talked about you.

  
A flurry of voices and images in your head appeared.

  
“Can Bell survive another round?”

  
“Now you’re asking me?”

  
“Do it. We’re not leaving empty handed. Script 17.”

  
“Ready.”

  
“Bell, we’ve got a job to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

And you were back in the helicopter. You jumped down.

  
“We’ve been over this already, skip ahead.”

  
And the world lurched beneath your feet until you came to the first crossroads.

  
“The bunker door was right there at the ruins, Bell. You went in.”

  
You walked towards it and opened it. Back to the hallway to the meeting room. It was empty this time so you took a seat at the head of the table. Your mind flashed to a dark room and the table was surrounded by TVs. Adler walked up the table and looked at you.

  
“You’re the only one who knows where Perseus is. Where he‘ll detonate the nukes. Where is he Bell?!”

  
Adler and the TVs were gone. In his place was Perseus and around the table were Perseus's right hand men.

  
“Comrades… The United States and its allies slowly consume that which is dear to us. Our leaders continue to weaken under this threat. It is the moral duty of Perseus to act when they will not. Soon we will possess an American nuclear bomb."

  
The key to accessing their entire Greenlight arsenal. Once we control the Greenlight arsenal, we will detonate them all from the safety of Solovetsky.”

  
Your mind flashed back to Turkey, you were inside the truck that Arash had iced.

  
“Over here! We’ve got a live one!” Adler yelled, looking into the truck at you.

  
Voices and images flashed in and out of focus. You saw the mind replacing process, saw how the changed your personality, your name, your memories, everything. You saw the very end.

  
“They’re ready, we just need to give them a name.” Parks told Adler.

  
Adler leaned forward at you, ”Bell.”

  
Your mind and eyes lurched back into the present and where you currently were. In the statehouse, strapped to a gurney with Parks and Adler standing beside you.


End file.
